


Стив против интернета

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Dinosaurs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fans, Humor, Internet, M/M, Naive Steve Rogers, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки иногда настолько мстительный, что сам собой гордится.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 27
Kudos: 136
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Стив против интернета

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «ссора».

Когда Баки в очередной раз хочет посмотреть видео с котятами, Стив говорит:

– Погоди, мне нужен ноутбук для работы.

На нем его пижонские очки для чтения, словно это не Стив взглядом может гранить алмазы. Он сгорбился над ноутбуком и занимает его уже несколько часов, пока Баки изнывает от скуки. Когда Баки заглядывает ему через плечо, он видит, что Стив гуглит, медленно набирая одним пальцем:

«Как гуглить».

– Это важнее, чем видео с котятами? – спрашивает Баки, сложив руки на груди.

– Лучше займись делом, – отмахивается Стив, прилипнув к экрану. – Почитай одну из тех книг, что я тебе дал.

Книги высятся стопкой на журнальном столике.

«Двадцать первый век: не так и страшно».

«Как перестать хмуриться и завести друзей».

«Сортируем мусор – руководство для чайников».

– Считаешь меня чайником? – уточняет Баки, нависая над Стивом.

– Ну, ты ведь уже кипишь? – фыркает тот и хихикает, как придурошный сопляк, которым и является.

Это война, даже если Стив об этом не знает.

  


* * *

  


Прежде всего, Баки добывает себе новенький старкофон и смотрит видео с котятами, обдумывая план мести.

Стив сам подкидывает ему идею.

Он так погружен в свою «работу», скрючившись по-стариковски перед экраном и тыча пальцем то в одну, то в другую клавишу с упорством дятла… дятла-старикана… упрямого дятла-старикана… Баки сначала забавляется сам, наблюдая за этой картиной, затем включает камеру.

  


* * *

  


**Bucky_The_Barnes** создал новый блог. Добро пожаловать!

 **Bucky_The_Barnes** опубликовал gif.

Комментарии к записи:

*это что, Капитан Америка?*

*я могу смотреть на это вечно*

*мне нравится музыка, которую вы наложили. Такая расслабляющая. я как будто медитирую*

*ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ МЕДИТИРОВАТЬ ГЛЯДЯ НА ЭТО??? Я ВЕСЬ ГОРЮ, МОЙ СТОЯК СЕЙЧАС ПРОБЬЕТ СТРАТОСФЕРУ!*

*Вообще-то, ему придется сначала пробить пограничный слой атмосферы, затем тропосферу, тропопаузу и лишь затем стратосферу. Просто к слову.*

*почему он ходит дома в этой крошечной футболке? кто-нибудь, купите ему ожежду по размеру!!1 или я за себя не отвечаю*

*он буквально набирает все одним пальцем, и это длится целую ВЕЧНОСТЬ. могу поспорить, у него очень сильный палец, который никогда НЕ УСТАЕТ есливыпонимаете;) *

Смотреть еще 982 комментария.

  


* * *

  


Баки не ожидает такого резонанса. С другой стороны, у него около двух тысяч подписчиков, и это только за первый час. Он не считает, что делает что-то плохое.

– Баки. – Стив отвлекается от экрана, и Баки кладет телефон в нагрудный карман, так, чтобы камера продолжала снимать. – Бак, можешь помочь мне кое-в-чем?

– Ага, так теперь тебе нужна помощь, – ворчит Баки, подходя ближе. – Что, гугл тебя забанил?

– Что? – Стив выглядит растерянным. – Нет, здесь динозавр. – Он машет в сторону экрана. Теперь и Баки видит. «Связь с интернетом отсутствует», – гласят невзрачные серые буквы, а под ними стоит одинокий грустный динозавр.

Очень похожий на Стива.

– Можешь это исправить? – беспокоится Стив.

– Не уверен. – Баки склоняется над плечом Стива с самым серьезным видом. – Черт, Стив, что ты наделал? 

– Что?

– Это плохо. О, это плохо, просто кошмар.

– Что случилось? – Стив привстает со стула, готовый бежать на помощь. 

– Кажется, ты сломал интернет, – выдыхает Баки, закрыв лицо руками, чтобы спрятать ухмылку. – Что ты нажал?

– Я… все нажимал понемногу, – признается Стив. Он все еще смотрит недоверчиво, однако на его лице начинает проступать понимание ситуации. – Я мог его сломать?

– Не знаю, – огрызается Баки, отойдя на пару шагов (для лучшего ракурса). – Ты же чертов Капитан Америка. Нормальный человек, наверное, не смог бы, но ты… очевидно, сделал это.

– Мы можем его как-нибудь починить? – уточняет Стив виновато. 

– Думаешь, все так просто? Черт, с ума сойти, все люди в Нью-Йорке из-за тебя остались без интернета. И во всех штатах сейчас такая паника, наверное! Да что там, а другие страны? Они ведь могут решить, что это диверсия. Ты представляешь Америку, Стив, и ты только что лишил интернета Евросоюз. Думаешь, им это понравится?

– Нет, – жалко говорит Стив, глядя своими голубыми глазами. – Думаю, нет.

– Ты лишил интернета Россию, – жестко добавляет Баки, и Стив слегка бледнеет. – И бедных румынских сироток. Никто больше не увидит видео с котятами.

– Думаю, все серьезней. Люди пользуются интернетом для работы, – размышляет Стив. – Военные, летчики, ученые… – Он сглатывает, схватившись за голову. – Я должен сказать… Наташе. Фьюри. Я должен… кому-то сказать, что случилось.

Баки машет руками.

– С ума сошел? Тебя за такое посадят в Рафт на сто лет! Если сразу не казнят. Катапультируют в космос! Если это возможно без интернета… ох, Стив, ты и твои суперлапищи… – Баки качает головой. Он хочет остановиться, пока Стив не начал биться головой о стол в приступе самоуничижения. Но это так легко – как ребенок и конфетка! И Стив моргает своими голубыми глазами, ловит каждое слово... Баки требуется вся выдержка, чтобы сбавить обороты.

– Ладно, думаю, если ты сломал, тебе и чинить, – говорит он. Стив с готовностью вскакивает, оглядывается в поисках щита. – Нет-нет, садись на место. Видишь этого динозавра? Нужно сразиться с ним за интернет. 

Стив косится на Баки с подозрением. 

– Этот нарисованный динозавр? Баки, не время для шуток. Интернет надо спасти. Может, есть какой-нибудь общий сервер… или большой шнур… или…

– Поверь мне, – Баки хватает его за плечо, – я бы не стал тебе врать. Дело-то серьезное. Это сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Жми на пробел.

  


* * *

  


**Bucky_The_Barnes** ведет прямую трансляцию.

Комментарии к трансляции:

*ОMG*

*я сейчас просто умру от смеха*

*да это пранк. не может он быть таким тупым*

*Капитан Америка не тупой, тупица. Закрой свой поганый рот и вали в гнилую дыру, из которой вылез.*

*посмотрите как он напуган, бедняга*

*ЛОООООООООООООООЛ!!!!!*

*румынские сиротки!!!*

*Давай, Кэп! Сделай этого динозавра!*

*#румынскиесироткистрадают*

*сироты не повод для шуток, вообще-то*

*Динозавры тоже! Вы в курсе, что они вымерли? Вообще-то? LOL*

*Я обожаю этого динозавра! могу часами играть*

*будем надеяться, Кэп тоже))*

*посмотрите, как он старается!*

*#ЗаИнтернет! #КапитанАмерикаСпасаетИнтернет*

*Сколько он уже играет? Какой у вас был максимальный рекорд?*

*где-то 50000 очков*

*да заливаешь! максимум 30000. Когда эти вороны прилетают, я всегда проигрываю*

*сколько у него уже? где-то миллион?*

*я даже не знал, что там СТОЛЬКО уровней*

*Капитан Америка даже в этом лучше обычных людей!*

*это лучший стрим, который я смотрел*

*Я могу смотреть бесконечно. Только ПЛИИИЗ может он снять футболку, ему ведь так жарко, столько лупить по пробелу*

*#КэпСнимайФутболку*

*ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ! он спас интернет!!!*

Смотреть еще 12893 комментария.

  


* * *

  


– Стив, – пришло время ужина, и Баки откладывает старкофон в сторону, – я должен признаться.

– Хорошо, только могу я доесть это? Я оставил твои любимые, в сладком соусе. – Стив отставляет очередную пустую коробку с китайской едой, и они с Баки совершают сложные перестановки, двигая другие коробки, которые высятся почти до потолка. После такого тяжелого сражения Стиву нужно восполнить силы, ну а Баки… он просто всегда голоден.

– Итак, – продолжает Баки серьезно, пока Стив набивает рот, – пока ты спасал интернет, я снял видео.

– М-м-м, – отвечает Стив, работая челюстями.

– Хотел подурачиться, но,похоже, сейчас это видео… буквально везде. Думаю, его даже крутили в вечерних новостях. 

Стив вздыхает, вытирая салфеткой соус с футболки. 

– Я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко. – Баки бросает виноватый взгляд на Стива. – Недооценил, насколько ты популярный парень. В общем, видео стало вирусным, – с тяжелым вздохом завершает он. 

Стив все еще смотрит на него, не осуждая и не спрашивая, сама невинность. Баки облизывает губы.

– Вирусное видео, Стив. С твоим участием.

– Думаю, мы это переживем? – предполагает Стив, потянувшись за бутылкой холодного чая. – Что это вообще значит – «вирусное видео»?

– Это значит, что у тебя вирус. – Баки снова вздыхает. – Клянусь, я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности. Я очень жалею о том, что сделал, и мне стыдно, Стив.

– Я чувствую себя нормально. – Стив делает большой глоток и нежно улыбается Баки. – Не волнуйся так. У меня крепкий организм, вирусы от меня просто отскакивают.

– Ну, с такими ты еще не сталкивался. Это же интернет-вирусы! Когда Эрскин разрабатывал сыворотку, о таком даже не слышали. Думаю, тебе следует провериться, на всякий случай.

– Серьезно, Бак, я в полном порядке, – упрямо говорит Стив, точно с теми же нотками, что и в старой бруклинской квартире десятки лет назад. 

– Хотя бы выпей пилюлю, – просит Баки жалобно. – Я не хочу тебя потерять из-за такой глупости. 

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Хорошо, – ворчит он, протянув ладонь. Баки кладет пилюлю: желатиновая капля. 

Стив проглатывает ее без воды.

Какое-то время они едят молча. Потом Стив фыркает.

– Бак?

– М-м-м?

– Это была одна из тех штук, что нам дал Тони на прошлой неделе?

Баки морщит лоб, моргает. Теперь уже он – сама невинность.

– Те штуки. Кидаешь их в воду, и из них вырастает такой… губчатый динозавр. 

– Возможно, – отвечает Баки безмятежно.

– Ты скормил мне динозавра, Бак? – с укором повторяет Стив, глядя так же, как глядел с агитационных плакатов («А ты сражаешься за Америку? А ты практикуешь безопасный секс? Нет и нет»). – Это как селедка в туфле? – добавляет Стив. Баки разливает им напитки. – Как тот раз на Циклоне? – Баки собирает грязные салфетки со стола, чтобы выкинуть. – Как когда ты внушил мне, что у Томми Джонса аллергия на цветные карандаши, и я выбил один у него из рук, чуть не сломав себе палец?

Баки больше не может скрыть ухмылку.

– Это было в младшей школе, Стиви. Не знал, что ты такой злопамятный.

– Ага. Это я злопамятный, – кивает Стив. – Что ж. Надеюсь, ты больше не злишься. 

– Ссора закончена, – милостиво соглашается Баки.

– В следующий раз будет здорово, если ты хоть намекнешь, что мы поссорились, – добавляет Стив ворчливо. Баки пожимает плечами. Если он предупредит – в чем все веселье?

После сытного ужина они ложатся в постель, прижимаясь друг к другу. Баки смотрит видео с котятами на старкофоне, Стив читает книгу «Двадцать первый век – не так уж и страшно», надев свои пижонские очки для чтения. 

Динозавр медленно подрастает и ждет своего часа.


End file.
